


De Bellum Titana- Part One- Ante Idus Martae

by Hotspur



Series: Shingeki no Caesar [3]
Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Julius Caesar - Shakespeare, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Don't mind me just reorginizing the story, Gen, Shingeki No Caesar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1/3</p><p>As the war against the titans ramps up, the squad at Ostia is visited by the popular and charismatic General Caesar. Questions still loom and rumors of a new weapon lead some to believe that there's more to the efforts than the central government is letting on.</p><p>In this part, background on the 13th Garrison and its men before the plan to fight the real enemy is hatched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter, some cute Brutus/Portia, more on Cassius's background, and basically no plot, since I started it as a oneshot.
> 
> -
> 
> I already posted this but I'm making a new file for it so the warnings and stuff match the plot.

They found Portia on the floor of the barracks, unable to move.

Brutus knelt down beside her. "Are you alright?" He asked, scooping her into his arms. He kissed her forehead like that could fix her.

"I'm fine," Portia replied, leaning into him. "Just lost my balance." Brutus and Cassius helped her up and to her bunk, which was below Brutus's.

Three months ago the town they were stationed in, Ostia, had been attacked by titans. In the ensuing fight, Portia had been severely injured and would have died were it not for Cassius, who had dragged her to safety. Her leg had been badly damaged and she was in the process of learning to walk again.

"Casca says that there's a human titan," Cassius said, sitting next to her. Portia was tightening the supports of her brace.

"A human titan?" Brutus asked, shocked. "Is that even possible?"

"Apparently," Cassius said. "The Scout Corp is going to try to use it against the real titans. The word is that they're going to launch another expedition outside."

"That'll be 57, right?" Portia asked.

"Yup." Cassius grimaced. "I heard that Levi's the squad leader for the mission."

"They have a chance, then," Brutus said. Everyone had heard of Levi, who was one of the best soldiers humanity had.

"Yeah, still a snowball's chance," Cassius said with a grimace.

"You're staying here though, right?" Portia asked.

"I'm never leaving you losers," Cassius replied. He looked at his friends. Brutus, the dim but brave, and Portia the clever. "I should have joined the garrison in the first place," he said. "Carhae was a disaster."

Portia put her arm around Cassius. "I heard you crying."

The three were silent for a moment. Brutus had heard Cassius cry, at night, muffled in his bunk, sobbing quietly so no one else in the barracks heard him.

"I can't take it all the time," Cassius said finally. He'd seen more than anyone in the squad. Unlike his friends, He had joined the scout legion. On the last expedition beyond the walls, Cassius's squad, lead by Captain Crassus, had been destroyed. Crassus had been eaten for his foolishness. Cassius alone had escaped, somehow making it to Ostia, where he had found his old friends. He'd grown up with Brutus and Portia and they'd gone through training together.

The door to the barracks opened and Titinius, the medic, poked his head in. "There you are," he said. "We have review in a minute."

"No one told us anything," Brutus said.

"Change of plans," Titinius replied. "Word just came that some MPs are going to visit."

"Wonderful," Cassius scoffed. He hated the military police. They didn't have to do anything that would help save humanity. They protected the king and stayed inside the walls. They had real food, not this crap the garrison had to stomach, and they never had to fight titans. Some people thought that the rich, safe people behind Shina were as big a threat to humanity's survival as the titans.

"Hurry up," Titinius said. He looked at Portia. "How's the brace holding up?"

"Fine," she said. She didn't like admitting that she was nearly too weak to walk.

"Okay, see you there in a minute," Brutus said as Titinius hurried off, muttering something about where the hell was Cinna.

Brutus got up and stood in front of Portia. He held out his hands to her and helped her up, kissing her when she was close enough. Cassius stood and got his jacket from his bunk. He still hadn't changed the winged insignia of the scout corp to the roses of the garrison. He probably never would.

The three left the barracks, Cassius grumbling about the corrupt leaders and Portia leaning on Brutus. Brutus just hoped he wouldn't drop her.


	2. Chapter 2

The squad assembled in the square at center of town. Casca's garrison squad at Ostia was sadly lacking. Not many soldiers had been stationed there when the titans had broken through Shiganshina three years before, and the army still didn't have much in the way of personnel. After Trost had been attacked and the Colossal Titan had reappeared, the more inner districts inside Rose had been ramping up their security. Ostia had been an afterthought.

The squad looked pathetic, Casca thought, as he surveyed the soldiers lined up. Cassius was in scout uniform and looked out of place. Strato and Pindarus were the newest soldiers attached to the garrison and this was the first review they'd be in. They looked scared. Portia leaned on Brutus a bit. Casca could only hope that the officers noticed her brace was the reason for her poor posture. Cinna was late to formation, pulling on his jacket as he came in next to Cimber and the other Cinna. Titinius and Mesalla, the medics, stood at the end of the line.

They were a ragtag group of soldiers, and it was embarrassing.

The officers from the capital rode up as Casca was addressing his squad. The soldiers stood to attention.

"Oh my God," someone whispered down the line. "That's General Caesar!"

General Caesar had lead several expeditions outside Maria before Shigashina. He'd brought his squad back, almost intact, each time. He was one of the capital's best leaders, and was greatly popular with the people. He cut a handsome military figure astride a big gray horse. Beside him were two military police, signified by the unicorn shields on their jackets. One was a buff, curly-haired man, the other a sharply attractive woman younger than her companions.

"That's Julia, Caesar's daughter," Portia whispered to Brutus. "She was married to Pompey."

Brutus grimaced, remembering seeing Pompey, their last regimental commander, being bit in half by a titan. There hadn't been much to bury. Julia looked like someone who had been so upset she no longer felt anything but disdain for this miserable regiment that had lost her husband.

The squad saluted Caesar and his police.

"General Caesar," Casca said, stepping forward. "Welcome to Ostia district. I hope you find it to your approval."

Caesar dismounted. "I'm very pleased," he said. "These men are heroes. Word of your defense has spread through the central districts and you've been greatly lauded."

"We are honored by your visit," Casca said, saluting.

-

The mess hall was as usual ringing with the conversations of the squad, tonight joined by the men from Shina. General Caesar wasn't as posh as they expected. He had no problem with the potatoes and bread rations and even refused the meat he was offered. His right hand man, Antony, was boisterous and a shameless flirt. Julia was quiet. Caesar's other men, one named Lepidus, a guy named Dollabela, and a couple lower soldiers, tried their best to fit in with the garrison.

The squad fit at one table. Brutus, Cassius, and Portia always sat together, with the medics Titinius and Mesalla not far away. Cassius and Captain Casca seemed to be avoiding each other, which was strange. They usually were good friends. The two Cinnas were laughing about something and Cimber was laughing too, so hard he began gagging on a mouthful of food.

Antony made a great impression on the men. They liked how down-to-earth he was. He was actually experienced in battle, having joined Caesar on several expeditions. Cassius didn't like him though.

"Complete bugger," Cassius said. "The times he's not fighting he spends in someone's bed." He glanced up at Antony's end of the table, which had erupted in laughter. "Good soldier but he's like all the other MPs. In it for himself."

Brutus didn't much like how Antony tried to flirt at Portia. If he tried again, Antony would look worse than if a titan had gotten him.

Portia looked up in time to see General Caesar walking towards her side of the table. She got a sick feeling and grabbed Brutus's hand to deal with it. Cassius had a look of distaste that he quickly hid. He stood up and walked away without a word. Caesar sat down across from Brutus.

"I apologize for not talking to you before," Caesar said. "I wanted to congratulate you on a job well done."

"Thank you, General," Brutus said. "The credit mostly goes to Cassius and Portia."

"You're a credit to the human race," he said. "No need to be so formal. How's life here at Ostia?"

"Not all that thrilling, really," Brutus said. "We're basically just on watch. After the battle though, we like that."

"I know of your friend, Cassius," Caesar said. "He escaped Carhae."

"He used to be a scout, but he's since joined the garrison," Brutus said. "I apologize for his behavior."

Portia really wanted to leave. She couldn't stand being around Caesar, and she couldn't stand how nice he was. "I'm sorry, I have to go," she said, standing up. "I just remembered I'm on horse duty tonight."

Brutus nodded, although he was pretty sure she didn't take care of the horses. She disappeared out the door of the mess, slightly limping.

"She's a lovely lady," Caesar remarked.

"She's mine," Brutus replied, realizing how defensive that sounded. "She's my lady."

"No question of that," Caesar said. "Word spreads fast in the army. They said that she managed to save the town."

"We think that's what happened," Brutus replied. "It was all a bit of a blur. She got really hurt."

"My son-in-law died," Caesar said quietly. Brutus could still hear the clamor of the other soldiers, but it seemed muffled and distant. He could feel the sadness in Caesar's voice.

"Pompey, right?"

"He was married to Julia. Good soldier. She's devastated, and I can't help her. A father can only do so much." Caesar shook his head. "How did he die?"

Brutus had just swallowed a mouthful of stew. He felt like it might come up again.

"Pompey was..." he began. There was no kind way to put it. "He was torn in half."

"What can be done?" Caesar asked, sadly.

The conversation turned to Brutus's life. The general was very interested in him. Brutus had been raised by his mother and uncle in a town between Maria and Rose, and had been friends with Portia and Cassius since they had been children. The three has joined the army a year before the titans returned.

Caesar had listened to Brutus talk, sometimes asking questions. He seemed to truly like Brutus, and was sorry that his father had been killed when Brutus had been little. He said that he looked forward to seeing how Brutus's career progressed. Brutus finally had to leave to make evening inspection, and he had a feeling that he was going to like Caesar a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The night" is a reference to my previous oneshot, In Cavea. Go read it.
> 
> Hopefully I'm managing to get the plot going here. I have the plot, just trying to start it.

Cassius stood outside the barracks in the cold. The night made him miserable and he was the type of man who stewed in his own misery.

"What're you doing out here?"

Cassius turned around to see Captain Casca walking up. The only light came from the moon and the lanterns in the town.

"Nothing," Cassius replied, leaning on the barracks wall. "I wanted some fresh air. This place is so stuffy. Those MPs should be happy they get a real house to stay in while they're here in ass-hell nowhere."

"You're thinking again, aren't you," Casca said.

"Maybe."

"Caesar's here and you still suspect him, right?" Casca asked.

"Don't you?"

"Of course," Casca replied. "Caesar may be a good soldier but he is on the King's guard."

"He and Antony are the real enemy," Cassius said. "With people like them, we're never going to win the war. They only prolong it, because it's to their benefit." Cassius sighed. "The war won't end until humanity figures out a way to truly fight back. Our government is holding us from it."

"You know, Pompey was as good a soldier as Caesar," Casca said. "He was probably past his time, but... the men loved him."

"And now they fawn over Caesar," Cassius muttered, kicking at a twig on the ground. "They switch sides so easily. Now Caesar's the hero."

"He's certainly a magnetic personality."

"It's ridiculous. Humanity sits here and it's run by one government, by one man! No one person should have all that power."

"It wasn't always like that," Casca replied.

"I know. I've read books about it. Hundreds of different countries, each with their own heads of state." Cassius folded his arms. "Of course, there where much more people then."

"Hard to believe we've been reduced to this," Casca said.

"I refuse to be reduced further," Cassius said. "I've heard some of the men talking. They say that Caesar has his eye on the crown."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Casca replied. "He's greatly ambitious and he gets what he wants."

"Then you agree?" Cassius asked.

"Yes."

Cassius's face twisted into a grin. Casca suppressed a shiver. Cassius turned to go, having gotten his answer.

"Wait," Casca said. Cassius turned around to face him. "About that night."

"Shut up," Cassius said. "It wasn't anything. We were both drunk."

"I'm sorry," Casca said. "I shouldn't have done that. I was out of line."

Cassius glared at him. "You got me to kiss you," he said. "You should know by now I don't do that romance crap. It doesn't have any place in war. You let Brutus and Portia have a relationship but you're not having one with me."

"I said I was sorry," Casca replied, weakly.

"And I accept that," Cassius said. Then, without another word or any warning he slammed Casca against the side of the building and crushed his lips hard with his own. He pushed his tongue into Casca's mouth and by the time Casca realized what was going on Cassius had already pulled away and was now walking to the door of the barracks.

Retaliation had never been so good.

-

Brutus found Portia sitting on a bale of hay, watching the horses in their stalls.

"You okay?" Brutus asked. Portia didn't answer. She looked like she'd been crying. Brutus leaned on one of the stall divider supports. "Why'd you run off at dinner?"

"I don't like Caesar," Portia said, finally. She tightened her brace, even though it didn't need it. She wanted to feel pain.

"He seems okay," Brutus said, remembering how he'd come away from their conversation feeling like he might be friends with the general. He didn't know what to think, though, because Cassius and Portia both didn't like him.

"He's the reason my dad's dead," Portia mumbled. "My dad tried to get aid to Shiganshina after the attack, and Caesar stopped him. He was working to bring Caesar's desire to continue the war to light but he couldn't." She stopped, unable to finish the story.

"I'm sorry," Brutus said. "I didn't know that's why your father died."

Portia didn't have the heart to tell him how.

-

The next week Cassius had an idea. Portia was walking on her own and had been whining about wanting to get back in the device. The problem was Casca didn't think she should, and the device was smashed beyond repair.

"Screw Casca," Cassius said one day. He'd joined Brutus and Portia on guard duty on the east wall of the town. It was good to see the town more or less back to normal. The wall had been patched up and no titans had been sighted since the battle. People were still in mourning, however, for the civilians lost.

"He's our Captain though," Brutus said.

"I don't care," Cassius said. "We're getting you back into the gear and Casca can shove it."

"Do you want to get sent away?" Portia asked. "Casca will discharge you for insubordination if he catches you."

"Do you want to fight again or not?" Cassius said.

"Of course I do. I hope you have a plan," Portia said, folding her arms. "Also, my device is broken so bad Mesalla can't fix it."

Cassius had a grin on his gaunt face. "Check your locker tonight," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Brutus and Cassius talking.

Brutus and Cassius hung out in the mess hall long after everyone had dispersed.

"So, Caesar's staying," Cassius said, looking down at the stein of beer he clutched in front of him.

"Yeah," Brutus replied. He wasn't sure what to think. Word had come from the capital that General Caesar would be taking Pompey's place as regimental commander.

"The whole town loves him," Cassius continued. "So do all the new guys." He referred to the new garrison soldiers that had arrived fresh from two years' training. There was talk of the old garrison being stationed again in another district. They'd been at Ostia for a year and now that the gate had been fixed, higher-ups wanted them to fortify some other outlying district.

"He's not that bad," Brutus said, tipping his stein up and trying to get the last drops. "He really seems devoted to fighting the titans."

"Not you too," Cassius snarled. "You remember Pompey, right?"

"Of course I remember him," Brutus replied.

"And now everyone thinks Caesar's so great. He's even got you in his posse."

"He doesn't," Brutus countered. "He just likes what I know about combat. Plus-" he looked down at his empty glass "he knew my mom."

"He knows your mom?" Cassius asked, incredulously.

"Yeah. She used to live behind Shina, you know." Brutus's mother was a shrewd businesswoman who had married Brutus's father for some ulterior motive and had lived in a district between Maria and Rose when Brutus was born.

"Doesn't surprise me," Cassius said. He was aware of the reputation Servilia had even when he and Brutus were children.

"Caesar's a good general," Brutus said finally. "He's on par with Captain Levi."

"I don't think anyone is," Cassius replied.

"Have you heard any more news about the human titan?" Brutus asked, anxious to change the subject.

"Not really. Same as you," Cassius said. "Some people think it's a government ploy to keep the plebs satisfied that they're safe. I know it's real though. Do Caesar and his men talk about it?"

"I wouldn't know," Brutus said, coldly. "I spend all my time with you and the rest of the garrison."

Cassius stretched his long, cramped form. "Anyway, from what I hear, the kid's name is Eren Jaegar. He's from Shiganshina District, 104th Legion. He's Levi's problem now."

"Do you think a human titan could help us?" Brutus asked. "I mean, it could match the strength of the normal ones. Do they think like titans or humans? Which kind of brain would help win battles?"

"They're titans," Cassius said, darkly. "The one they have now is on trial for his life because he probably can't be controlled. How are we supposed to control one of the bastards?"

"There's no way to win this, is there?" Brutus asked, putting his arms and head on the table.

"The titans eat us from the outside, the king's men eat us from the inside, we're dead whatever way you look at it," Cassius said.

"So you don't think a human titan is any good?"

"This Jaegar kid saved his squad, apparently," Cassius replied. "I just don't think humans can control him."

"We can't control anything."

"We can," Cassius said in a tone of bitter glee. "We'll control our own fates." With that, he stood up, the bench scraping and echoing in the empty hall. He left with no further explanation.

-

Cassius had told her to check her locker, so Portia did. Underneath clothes and personal affects was something hard. She tossed aside a spare jacket and found a 3D Maneuvering device, fresh from the shop.

She could tell it wasn't hers. It was new, obviously one of the ones they kept on hand. And Cassius had stolen it for her. She had the best (if the craziest) friends on earth.

"Time to get back to kicking titan ass," Portia said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back. Please validate my existence via commenting and sacrifices to the gods where appropriate.

"Okay, ready to launch?" Cassius asked. He and Brutus and Portia were in the forest at the edge of Ostia district.

"You bet your life," Portia said. She was standing on a tree branch, having climbed up a few minutes ago.

"You sure we won't get caught?" Brutus asked. They weren't strictly speaking supposed to be doing this, especially since Cassius had stolen a 3D gear for Portia.

"I can't be sure of that but if we do we have a better moral ground than whatever crap it was that Antony pulled last night."

Last night a group of soldiers, Antony among them, had gotten smashed at the pub. Antony was so hungover in the morning that he threw up at morning review. It was disgraceful, but Antony was not known for having much in the way of grace.

"I would like to forget that, thank you," Brutus said. "Okay. Ready?"

Portia nodded and launched her device, the clamps on the end of the cables grabbing hold of a tree. She was gone in a flash, a blur of green and tan. Brutus shot after her, feeling a rush of joy as trees blurred by and a full range of movement was suddenly open to him. He tried to keep up with her but she wasn't easy.

She'd been the best device user in their squad since training all those years ago. Portia had an excellent sense of balance and used her quick reflexes to their full potential. On the ground, she was full of grace.

Cassius had caught up with her, just as she landed on the ground. She stumbled as her feet touched the forest floor.

"You okay, Porklet?" Cassius asked.

"Fine," Portia said, standing straight. "A little hard landing but I'll get over it."

Brutus joined them, having gotten lost minutes ago. "You did awesome," he said, giving Portia a quick hug. Cassius smiled and almost hugged her too. "You going to try again?" Brutus asked, giving her some space.

"This time from the ground," Portia replied. Brutus and Cassius stepped back as she launched her gear, swinging up into the trees. "Keep up!" She shouted, joy ringing in her voice. They went after her, trying to catch up and maybe pass her. It was a lot more fun flying with the gear through the woods like this than when they had to do it while being chased by titans.

-

"So you'll be moving the 13th to Palatine?" Antony asked.

"A fresh garrison is being sent by the army," Casca said. "My squad is set to join with another larger squad at Palatine, yes." The officers were in Casca's office. "Caesar, as you know, has offered me command of Pharsalia as a whole in its defense, and I assume he has a successor lined up."

"Wise move," Lepidus mumbled from his side of the table. "Palatine is one of the outlying districts that has little in the way of defense."

"And what of Ostia?" Antony asked.

"I'm told we have to take a chance there," Casca replied. "The gate is still useless after the titans broke it down. We did our best to fix it but you know you still need to take a roundabout way through Thessalonica to get in and out. West gate's useless." He took a drink from the glass of sour wine he had in front of him and continued. "The new garrison contains more engineers. I haven't had any since the Gracchi." He referred to two brothers, Gaius and Tiberius Gracchus, who had been responsible for much of the engineering overseeing on the wall. They'd been killed in the defense.

"You think Ostia will be fine without you?" Caesar asked. He'd been quiet so far.

"I hope," Casca replied. "I'll be sad to go, but that's life."

"Some stationary troops," Antony said.

"Antony, the garrison is just as mobile as the scouts when they're needed elsewhere," Caesar said. "It wasn't until the fall of Maria that anyone other than the scouts used omnidirectional devices."

Lepidus looked at Antony, then at Caesar. He liked Caesar's conciliatory attitude.

"I'll go where they need me most," Casca said.

"Palatine will greatly appreciate your command," Caesar said, genuine warmth in his eyes and voice. He was no flatterer, he truly meant what he said. "You should have them properly fortified in no time at all."

"What I don't understand," Lepidus said, "is how a titan destroyed your gate in the first place. It wasn't a deviant, like the armored titan, was it?"

Casca shook his head. "Ostia was an afterthought," he replied. "It's an older district, the gate wasn't in good shape. We've been working to repair it."

"How far is Palatine exactly?" Julia asked.

"About two days' journey from Ostia," her father replied. "Will you be joining us there or returning to Shina?"

"I'm going back to Shina after the squad is settled. Are you planning on staying there, dad?"

"I will be, yes," Caesar said.

Casca's head went cold. He had believed Caesar would be returning to Shina, not taking over command of the legion the 13th was attached to. There was trouble brewing and he wasn't going to be able to stop it.

Not on his own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whooooo another chapter! I've been writing these out of order because I keep seeing the need to put in a new chapter to expand and control the story. It's loosely following Roman history. I promise the titans will show up eventually.
> 
> ...I have a free hour at school, I have to do something.

They got their marching orders the next day.

The Ostia garrison was to be refreshed due to it being so undermanned. Captain Casca informed the squad at breakfast that once since the new garrison had arrived, they would be leaving to join the regiment at Palatine, This wasn't anything new to the soldiers, who were used to being moved around. Caesar would be in charge of them at Palatine, as he was now legion commander. They would be joined on the march by some of his squads, which they had already been joined with before the orders came through to march.

"I'm gonna miss this place," Brutus said, surveying the barracks. Everyone's trunks had been pulled out and were being loaded. There was a supply wagon outside waiting to be loaded.

"I'm not," Cassius said.

"That's my trunk!" One of the Cinnas snapped at the other.

"It's mine," the other countered. "Can't you read?"

Cimber was struggling with putting on all his straps and Portia was trying to figure out how to fit her books around her new gear. No doubt Mesalla, one of the medics, who doubled as mechanic, had helped Cassius procure it.

Brutus had jammed all his stuff in his trunk and now had to properly fold all his clothes. He would be wearing his cloak on the journey so he left that out. Like Portia, he had several books. He loved reading and there was actually a book store in Ostia that they'd visited. He stopped his cleaning when he found his old jacket. He'd been wearing it when the titans attacked months ago, the first time he'd fought them. It was torn up and stained brown from blood, both human and titan. He'd kept it for some reason.

"Come on, ladies," Captain Casca shouted, poking his head in the barracks door. "We have a long march ahead."

"There're no ladies here!" Mesalla laughed. He'd just arrived from the infirmary with Titinius. They'd been packing up their medicine and tools.

The truth was Portia was the only lady in the squad. She'd bunked with the men, with the general understanding that anyone who tried to mess with her would find themselves with a broken bone and possibly a titan-killing sword through them, expertly applied by Portia herself. Cassius called her a certified badass and she was respected by everyone in the squad.

-

The old guard said goodbye to the new soldiers and the townspeople who had turned out to say goodbye. Everyone in the town was thankful to them for driving off the titans. There was one kid, Agrippa, who told Brutus as he passed by, that he wanted to join the garrison when he was old enough the coming year.

Brutus hoped that someday they wouldn't need the army.

-

Once out of the gates they were in enemy territory.

"I hate it out here," one of the Cinnas said. "That's why I chose garrison. I would have taken police if I could." That particular Cinna was rather dim. He talked too much and was usually rambling about something stupid.

"I don't mind it so much," the other Cinna said. He was riding alongside the soldier he shared a name with. "I like being outside, I can think of things to write." He loved writing poetry.

"You think of poems while you're close to getting torn apart by titans?" Cassius asked. He was riding alongside Brutus, who as usual was staring blankly ahead. They were crossing a plain that seemed to go on forever. To one side there was a forest. To the other it was open.

"No... I like thinking about how beautiful the land is," Cinna the poet replied. "That's, you know, not when we're fighting."

"You've never seen a titan outside before?" Cassius asked.

"I hadn't seen a titan until five months ago," Cinna said.

"Neither had I," Cimber chimed in.

"It's even scarier," Cassius said. "Something about being on enemy ground."

"Good thing we have reinforcements," Brutus said finally. "We have a full squad now."

"Weird having so many people," Cimber mused. "I got used to it just being you losers."

Brutus rode on a bit to be aside one of the supply wagons, drawn by a stocky, golden horse. Portia had the reins.

"Hey," he called up.

"Hey yourself," she replied.

"I see you're ready," Brutus said, noticing she had on a 3D gear.

"Good to be back in," Portia said. "I'm worried, though. I haven't had much practice." She looked a little dejected.

Brutus looked up at her again. His stomach clenched. She was so perfect to him, and seeing her like this kicked him in the gut.

"You'll be fine," he found himself saying. "You're the best of us."

"Hey Brutus," Lepidus said, riding up beside him. "Caesar said he wanted you to ride with him."

Brutus looked up at Portia.

"Go on," Portia said. "Don't keep the general waiting." There was a tone of sadness in her voice. Brutus felt bad about it, but he followed Lepidus.

-

Brutus was beginning to feel very conflicted, and he didn't like being faced with more than one thing at a time. Caesar liked him a lot, and he liked Caesar too. Caesar was always asking Brutus to join him on the march or while they were still in Ostia.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked, riding up to the general.

"Ah yes, Brutus," Caesar said. "I wanted to know if you would be interested in leading a squad when we join up with the garrison at Palatine."

"A squad? Be captain, like Casca?"

"Yes, if you're interested. It will put you on the track to higher promotion. I believe you'd be a fine captain. You'll be taking Casca's position, of course. He's accepted garrison command of Palatine as a whole, so the 13th I dare say will need a commander."

"Commander of the 13th?" Brutus asked, his mind spinning. He clutched at the reins tighter.

"If you'll accept," Caesar said. "It's totally up to you of course. I'm no dictator."

"With all due respect, General," Brutus began, "I'm not really qualified to be a commander. Cassius is the man you want."

"But I don't want Cassius in that position," said Caesar. "I want you to fill that post."

"Uh, I'll think about it," Brutus replied.

"Take your time," Caesar said with a light laugh and a smile. Brutus was indeed a good choice.

-

"So what's it like on a mission into titan territory?" Strato asked. He and his friend Pindarus had ridden up beside Cassius.

"The goal," Cassius said, "is to stay as far away from the titans as possible."

"How will we ever defeat them without meeting them?" Pindarus asked.

"We find out what their weaknesses are, exploit them when we have to fight, and hope we escape with our skins," Cassius replied.

Up ahead they could see Antony and Dolabella laughing about something. Caesar was farther ahead, with Casca and the leaders of the other squads, Decius, Nicomedes, and Trebonius.

"Think we'll run into one?" Pindarus asked timidly.

"If we're lucky, no," Cassius said.

"If we don't," said the Cinna who hated the outside, "how do we fight them if we're on a plain like this?"

"If you can get on them," Cassius said, "use them like trees or buildings. That's the only way to use the 3D devices. Use the titans themselves."

"Have you ever fought that way?" Cimber asked.

"Once," Cassius said. "At Carhae."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of part one of a two part story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the ending of this part is here! I start college (what the everloving feck) tomorrow. Hopefully soon I'll finish the opening chapter of part two tomorrow. That's when we're going to have some real conspiracy and titans.

Palatinr turned out to be more of a mess than they had thought. The garrison had the difficult job of repairing the shabby walls, which were in a dangerous state of disrepair. Portia was given the job of overseeing the repairs and managing the supplies. Brutus still had to debate whether or not to take up Caesar's offer of captain. Cassius had grown even more sullen in the past week.

-

Casca was now in charge of several garrison squads in the district. The 13th had been attached to the squad captained by Cicero, who was respected but also a windbag. He didn't like Caesar or Antony, and Antony certainly hated Cicero.

There was an air of a storm about to break in the garrison headquarters, and the contention between the commanders and some of the enlisted men was only part of it.

"We're not too far from titan territory," Casca told his men. It was strange, addressing a full mess hall. It was made up of several squads and he didn't recognize most of the soldiers. "We have to protect the outside too."

There were some looks of horror in the assembled troops. There was also a rumble of discontent. They weren't scouts, they were stationary and they weren't supposed to fight outside, just guard walls.

"Alright, everyone shut up." Casca banged on the table in front of him. "We're reinforcing Palatine for this very reason."

"So, we're fighting titans again at last," Cassius said.

-

Brutus took Caesar's offer.

He was now captain of the 13th. Brutus was allowed to have his own quarters, something he could not get used to. He also could not get used to actually being in command.

"Strato, go make sure the horses have been watered," Brutus said.

"Yes, sir!" Strato said, saluting.

Brutus sighed. "I'm not... never mind." Most of the squad kept acting like Brutus hadn't changed at all. The newer men, like Strato and Pindarus, treated him with the same deference as General Caesar. Cassius sounded only more bitter, especially since Caesar now treated Brutus with great favor.

Months passed in Palatine as the walls were reinforced and the town watched the surrounding fields warily. Casca now was in charge of the defense of the entire town. Palatine was in peace for several months. Cassius joined the scout legion again, and had the job of leading his own squadron outside into the forest and fields, mapping what was theirs and what they rendered unto the titans. Cassius eventually took to riding out into the forest on his own, either looking for trouble or an escape from it. Out of boredom and a desire to get away from the politics of command, Brutus and Portia joined him on occasion.

Brutus and Portia were married that year, and the news of a second human titan shook the army. This one had wreaked havoc behind Shina. Caesar lead a scout mission through the outside to find a supply line and returned after successfully mapping a route from Pharsalia to Capua. The district saw him return with joy.

Cassius remembered what he and Casca had discussed earlier that year. Caesar was now making plans already to go to Shina, and there was talk of Caesar joining the government. This made some of the men very happy, especially Antony. There was strong support for Caesar in the army and in the town. Cassius knew that something had to be done.

-

It was the celebration of the Lupercal, a holdover from the old religions, in honor of a legendary wolf that most had by know forgotten. Caesar returned from his last scout mission on that day. The people lined the streets to see the returning hero. The 13th stood in review. The soldiers, on foot and horseback, made a impressive site. Caesar was at the head of the procession, followed by Antony, Lepidus and Casca. Brutus and his squad stood at attention at the end of the route, the town square.

And it was then that a voice came from the crowd.

"Watch out for the fifteenth of March!"


End file.
